


Sola en el olvido

by SuperiorJango



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango
Summary: Ella despidió a su amor.Ella le juró que regresaría.Y con lágrimas en los ojos, ella juró que esperaría.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Everybody
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Sola en el olvido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402248) by [SuperiorJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango). 



> Bueno, es el primer fic que escribo en español desde hace como tres años. Espero que les guste. Como no hay tantos fics en español como los hay en inglés decidí traducir uno de los míos, además de agregarle más contenido

_Ella despidió a su amor  
Él partió en un barco en el muelle de San Blas  
Él juró que volvería  
Y empapada en llanto, ella juró que esperaría_

Luz esperaba en el bosque detrás de su casa.

La cabaña abandonada donde el portal que la había llevado a las Islas Hirvientes por primera vez estaba derrumbada. A pesar de ello, Luz seguía esperando en el claro donde habían empezado su aventura de verano. Todos los días, a la misma hora, uno podía ver su silueta sentada pacientemente en la mitad del bosque. Tenía la esperanza que un día de estos se abriera el portal mágico y que, de él, aparecieran Edalyn Clawthorne y Amity Blight. Dos de las personas más maravillosas que hubiese tenido la dicha de conocer.

No es que no extrañara al resto de sus amigos, como Willow y Gus. Ellos habían sido los primeros amigos que había hecho en las Islas y pensar en ellos la hacía llorar. Extrañaba la gentileza y amabilidad de Willow, la manera en que siempre lograba mantener los pies de Luz en el suelo cada que ella tenía una idea demasiado loca o peligrosa, extrañaba la manera en que la tierra pareciera temblar cuando Willow se enojaba. También extrañaba las ocurrencias y el humor de Gus. Extrañaba que sin importar lo difícil que se pusiera la situación a enfrentar, Gus siempre estaba ahí para ella, para ayudarla y lograr ponerle una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Su siempre actitud positiva hacía que Luz viera al estudiante de Ilusiones como un hermano pequeño.

Eda era diferente. Luz pensaba en la vieja bruja como una suerte de segunda madre. Y ella sabía que Eda pensaba en ella como una hija. La acogió, le enseñó a cómo valerse por sí misma y a enfrentarse a todo lo que las Islas le arrojaran a la cara. Le dio un hogar y la protegió hasta el punto de casi dar su vida por ella. Cada que Luz cometía un error, Eda estaba ahí para ayudarla a arreglarlo.

Amity era todo lo contrario a los demás.

La joven bruja de cabellos esmeralda le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Primero pensó que se debía a las no tan afables circunstancias en que ambas se habían conocido. Después pensó que simplemente se debía a que Amity era la primera persona con quien podía hablar de sus intereses y hobbies sin que la tacharan de rara o infantil. Los libros de la Buena Bruja Azura, su fascinación con la magia y con aprender la misma eran los temas que más discutían cuando estaban a solas en la biblioteca. Entonces Luz pensó que la razón por la cual el ver, pensar y hablar de Amity le hacía sentirse tan rara era por todas las aventuras que habían vivido juntas. Escapar de Otabin en la biblioteca, vencer a la Slitherbeast en la Rodilla, restaurar las memorias de Willow, su baile de Grom, el partido de Grudgby, enfrentarse a Odalia y Alador Blight, redescubrir el olvidado arte de la magia de glifos, ayudar a las hermanas Clawthorne a recuperar su magia. 

Al final, Luz se quedó sin excusas para justificar sus sentimientos por Amity. 

Luz amaba a Amity Blight. No la amaba como a una amiga, como sucedía con Willow y Gus. Ni tampoco la amaba de la misma manera que amaba a su mamá o a Eda. Se trataba del amor romántico el cual Luz nunca pensó experimentar. El tipo de amor del cual sólo había leído en libros y fanfics en Internet. El tipo de amor que la hacía imaginar en las dos pasando el resto de sus vidas viviendo juntas en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, felizmente casadas, practicando magia y descubriendo nuevos hechizos. 

Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes, se lamentaba Luz. 

Después de casi tres meses en las Islas Hirvientes, Luz y los miembros de la Casa Búho lograron vencer a Belos y recuperar el portal al mundo humano.

El portal humano que explotó inmediatamente después de que Luz entró por él.

Sin nada más que con su celular y su ropa, Luz regresó a su hogar. 

La adolescente le explicó a su mamá todo lo que había ocurrido durante los tres meses en que había supuestamente en el campamento. Camila no le creyó al principio y por un momento pensó que el campamento no había hecho nada más que alimentar las fantasías irreales de su hija, pero rápidamente cambio de opinión una vez que Luz le mostró todas las fotografías de los amigos que había hecho durante su estancia en las Islas. Aunque al principio Camila se enfureció por que su hija le había mentido y había estado en un lugar peligroso en lugar del campamento, su enojo se disipó una vez que Luz le contó lo feliz que había sido en las Islas. La preocupación porque su hija nunca pudiese adaptarse por completo desapareció al enterarse de que, por primera vez en su vida, Luz se había sentido aceptada y bienvenida en un lugar donde nadie la juzgaba por su actitud o las cosas tan raras de las que hablaba. Después de todo, lo único que quería Camila era que su hija pudiese conseguir amigos y que dejara de sentirse tan sola. Y Luz lo había logrado, aún si se trataba de tener brujas y demonios como amigos. 

Viendo lo mucho que Luz se había encariñado con los habitantes de las Islas Hirvientes, Camila decidió apoyar la decisión de Luz de esperar por el portal. Y juntas, madre e hija, esperaron en el bosque. 

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que Luz vio a Amity. 

_Miles de lunas pasaron  
Y ella siempre estaba en el muelle, esperando  
Muchas tardes se anidaron  
Se anidaron en su pelo y en sus labios_

Luz y Camila esperaban en el bosque detrás de su casa. 

Luz quería poder quedarse más tiempo, pero ahora tenía un trabajo al que ir. A pesar de las quejas de su madre, Luz había decidido no ir a la universidad, pues eso implicaría tener que irse a otro estado y no estaría presente cuando Amity y Eda aparecieran. Camila se molestó bastante, pero sabía que discutir con su hija sobre algo tan importante para ella era inútil. Además, ella confiaba en que Luz tomara la decisión correcta. Debido a esto, ambas mujeres empezaron a reconstruir la cabaña derruida.

Todos los días, Luz se levantaba a las seis en punto y esperaba una hora para que el portal apareciese. Luego iba a una pequeña cafetería en el centro a trabajar por ocho horas, más todo el tiempo extra que pudiese hacer. No era el trabajo de sus sueños y la paga era poco más que decente, pero le era útil para subsistir y ayudar a su madre con todos los gastos que tenían. Cuando terminaba de trabajar Luz regresaba a su casa a cambiarse y a esperar a que el portal apareciese. Cuando anochecía y la temperatura bajaba demasiado, Luz regresaba a su casa a dormir, descansar y prepararse para el día siguiente.

En algunas ocasiones, había clientes de la cafetería que la invitaban a salir. Pero Luz siempre los rechazaba. Decía que ya tenía a alguien esperando por ella. Sus compañeros de trabajo le solían preguntar por la identidad de esta persona desconocida y la respuesta que siempre obtenían era “la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida”. Algunos decían que Luz era muy afortunada de haber encontrado a alguien así, aunque a sus espaldas se reían y burlaban de ella, pensando que la joven mujer era alguien en exceso sentimental y muy ridícula. Luz sabía sobre esto, pues antes ya había tenido que soportar los insultos y burlas de sus compañeros de preparatoria, pero había aprendido a ignorar sus comentarios.

A veces, cuando Luz sentía una muy fuerte nostalgia por los amigos que había dejado atrás, escribía sobre ellos en una pequeña libreta. Ahí estaban plasmados sus recuerdos del primer día que llegó a las Islas, la primera vez que visitó Hexside, las aventuras que vivió con todos sus amigos, los gratos momentos que Eda, King y ella pasaron juntos, todas las cosas que hacía con Willow y Gus y, sobre todo, todo lo que recordaba sobre Amity. La primera vez que se conocieron, su duelo de brujas, su aventura en la biblioteca, el rescate en la Rodilla, el baile de Grom, sus reuniones del club de fans de Azura, cada vez que Amity enrojecía porque Luz había mencionado lo linda que era ella. Las últimas entradas narraban sobre su último día. Era un tema que había querido evitar tocar, pero su madre le había dicho que podía ayudarla a superar las pesadillas que de vez en cuando la atormentaban. Con dolor y tristeza, Luz recordó el ataque al castillo de Belos. Recordaba con claridad la expresión en la cara de Lilith al ver el portal al mundo humano que había reconstruido el Emperador. La furia de los gritos de Eda cuando él se atrevió a atacar a Luz. El enfrentamiento de Amity, Willow, Gus y Luz contra Kikimora. La pelea entre las hermanas Clawthorne y Belos, que acabó cuando Lilith hundió una daga de silverita en una de las cuencas de su máscara. El portal a punto de colapsar. A Amity empujándola a través del portal, mientras que le repetía que iba a encontrar la manera de volver a verla. El blanco y cegador destello que alcanzó a distinguir antes de aparecer de regreso en el mundo humano.

Era ese recuerdo en particular el que más le dolía. Lastimaba pensar en cómo nunca tuvo el valor para decirle a Amity lo que de verdad sentía por ella. Lo único que deseaba era verla a ella de nuevo, confesarle sus sentimientos y pasar el resto de sus vidas, juntas y felices.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que Luz vio a Amity. 

_Llevaba el mismo vestido  
Y por si él volviera no se fuera a equivocar  
Los cangrejos le mordían  
Su ropaje, su tristeza y su ilusión_

Luz lloraba en los bosques enfrente de su casa.

Era el aniversario de la muerte de su mamá. Después de una larga y cansada batalla contra el cáncer, Camila se despidió una última vez de su amada hija. Murió en una cama de hospital, triste, pues incluso en sus últimos momentos, se preocupaba por su Luz y su futuro. ¿Cuántas veces no tuvo que ver con dolor a su pequeña esperando en frente de su casa por una persona que probablemente nunca aparecería? ¿Cuántas veces lloró al escuchar los llantos de angustia de ella? Y después de que se le diagnosticara cáncer, Camila solo podía ver como su hija hacía lo imposible para que se le diera la mejor atención médica posible. Completamente sola.

Muy dentro de sí, Camila pensaba que su hija solo perdía el tiempo, esperando por algo que nunca volvería.

Muy dentro de sí, Camila deseaba estar equivocada. Lo último que quería era imaginarse a su amada niña viviendo el resto de su vida completamente sola.

Luz lloró por meses. Nunca se había sentido tan sola y desdichada. Nunca había sido buena para hacer amigos, y esa situación simplemente empeoró una vez que regresó del Reino Demoníaco. Si antes ella destacaba por todas las rarezas que hacía, ahora ella intentaba sobresalir lo menos posible. Iba a la preparatoria y simplemente se quedaba sentada en completo silencio. Ni siquiera tuvo la energía de ir a su graduación, pues sabía que no había nadie, salvo su madre, que la extrañaría. Incluso ahora, que tenía un trabajo y una nueva oportunidad para cambiar, sus compañeros la seguían tratando como al bicho raro. No hablaba con nadie que no fueran clientes o al menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Camila había sido su única amiga. Pero ahora ya ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de tener a su mamá.

Durante las semanas que le siguieron al deceso de Camila, Luz intentó convencerse a si misma de que todas las cosas que ella vivió, sintió y vio con Eda, King, Amity y los demás, había sido simplemente el resultado de su increíblemente activa imaginación. Se dijo a sí misma que estaba tan desesperada por hacer amigos, por tener a alguien que la apoyara y que la aceptara por quien es, que se inventó todo el cuento de las Islas Hirvientes. Porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio creería en cuentos sobre otros mundos, llenos de magia y demonios? ¿Quién creería que existiera alguien que realmente amara a Luz Noceda, el bicho raro de la escuela?

Sin embargo, la libreta donde había escrito todas sus aventuras siempre le recordaba la triste verdad. Había días donde el peso de su soledad era tanto que se veía tentada a quemarla, destruirla hasta que no quedara rastro alguno de la existencia de las Islas. Había días donde se arrepentía de haber escrito ese maldito diario, sin él ella podría ser libre de seguir con su vida, de tener nuevos amigos, encontrar una vocación de verdad, de encontrar el amor en alguien más y de formar una familia propia.

Pero no podía hacerlo, pues era un recordatorio constante de que ella no se había vuelto loca y que había personas en alguna parte de la existencia que estaban haciendo lo imposible para volver a verla. Eda, Amity, todos sus amigos de seguro se sentían igual de perdidos que ella. ¿Qué clase de persona sería Luz si simplemente decidiera olvidarse de ellos y seguir con su vida?

Así que decidió guardar todos esos sentimientos de soledad y tristeza en lo más profundo de su dolido corazón y esperó. Sola.

Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que Luz vio a Amity.

_Y el tiempo se escurrió  
Y sus ojos se le llenaron de amaneceres_   
_Y del mar se enamoró_   
_Y su cuerpo se enraizó en el muelle_

Luz esperaba en los bosques enfrente de su casa.

Había sido despedida del café. De acorde con su jefe, Luz ya no tenía esa vibra alegre y bonachona que atraía a los clientes, sino una actitud más seria que no agradaba a nadie, algo que les provocaba más perdidas que ganancias, y seguir contratando a una chica que simplemente hacía lo mínimo en el trabajo no ayudaba tampoco. Además de que nadie quiso abogar por ella, pues ninguno de sus compañeros quería arriesgarse por la rara del trabajo.

No es como que le importase mucho a Luz, después de todo, fue capaz de conseguir un trabajo en la biblioteca de la ciudad. El tiempo que ella no pasaba esperando a que el portal apareciese, ella lo pasaba en su trabajo. Era bastante sencillo, le traía cierta paz que ella desesperadamente necesitaba, y la paga era relativamente buena para una mujer soltera sin muchos gastos. Algunos días se la pasaba ordenando los libros que las personas dejaban en las mesas, otros días ella organizaba por autor y código los diferentes tomos de todas las obras literarias presentes, a veces simplemente daba instrucciones a las personas sobre dónde encontrar ciertos artículos.

Sin embargo, lo que de verdad disfrutaba era leerle cuentos a los niños pequeños que iban a la biblioteca. Al principio iban para que sus padres pudiesen disfrutar de una hora sin niños, pero ellos pronto se dieron cuenta que Luz tenía cierto don para contar historias. Era común que ella leyera cuentos clásicos como Blancanieves o la Cenicienta, pero siempre les daba ese toque especial. Ya sea con voces para cada personaje o inventando nuevas situaciones que hacían que los niños nunca se aburrieran.

Pero las historias que tenían más éxito, tanto con los niños como con sus padres, eran las que la propia Luz creaba.

Ella contaba sobre tres niñas que abrían una caja de música mágica que las transportaba a un mundo habitado por sapos y ranas hablantes. Las tres se separaban al llegar, con una de ellas, Ana, viviendo con una familia de granjeros que la aceptaban en su familia después de una serie de aventuras y desventuras. El tiempo pasaba y Ana terminaba por encontrar a Sara, otra de sus amigas que ahora trabajaba para un malvado general rana que buscaba esclavizar a todo el mundo. Los niños se sorprendieron y gritaron cuando escucharon la épica batalla entre Ana y Sara en lo alto de una gran torre, una batalla que terminó cuando Sara se sacrificó para salvar a su amiga. Luz recordaba con cariño como una de las mamás de sus niños dejó escapar un muy dramático “¡Sí!” cuando Ana volvió a ver a María, su otra amiga que estaba trabajando directamente para el Rey. Y las lágrimas en los ojos de otro papá cuando Luz narró la separación entre Ana y María al final de su viaje.

Los niños también disfrutaban de escuchar sobre un gato que, siguiendo a un búho de madera, terminaba en un mundo mágico, lleno de brujas y demonios. Ahí el gato, que decía ser el Gobernante de los Demonios, conoció a una vieja bruja que vivía con cientos de búhos en una casa encantada con una puerta parlanchina bastante molesta. Con la vieja bruja, el gato encontró a una nueva familia con la vieja bruja, aunque esta nunca se tomara en serio sobre la soberanía del pobre gato. Los dos tenían muchas aventuras donde se enfrentaban a diferentes criaturas que intentaban capturarlos o comerlos. En una ocasión, una malvada bruja cuervo retaba a un duelo a la vieja bruja búho, las dos lucharon por horas antes de que la bruja búho ganara al aventarle una bolsa de frituras a la cara. En otra ocasión, el gato se separaba de la bruja y era capturado por una serpiente malvada que lo obligaba a escribir libros bastante malos.

Luz también narraba la historia de una escuela de magia donde los niños iban a aprender distintos tipos de magia. Narraba las aventuras de una niña que podía hablar y controlar las plantas y su mejor amigo, un niño que podía engañar a las personas con ilusiones. Los dos se metían en todo tipo de problemas, especialmente cuando se involucraban una cíclope de pelo rosa y unos gemelos de pelo verde igualmente buenos para crear ilusiones. En una ocasión, los cuatro se metieron en problemas cuando un jabalí los capturó y los hechizó para convertirlos en una atracción de feria. Al final, ellos se escapaban con ayuda de la vieja bruja y el gato demonio.

Aunque probablemente la historia que tanto niños como adultos disfrutaban escuchar era sobre la feroz brujita que no tenía amigos. Sin nadie con quien hablar, ella se dedicaba a crear sus propios amigos usando barro morado y viscoso. Ella vivía sola y enojada con todos hasta que conoció a una humana que, a diferencia de ella, no podía hacer magia. Las dos se hicieron amigas rápidamente y al final, se enamoraron, se casaron y vivieron juntas el resto de sus vidas. A veces practicaban magia juntas y visitaban al resto de sus amigos. A veces salían juntas a tener aventuras. Una vez, las dos hicieron enojar a un terrible monstruo de las nieves y tuvieron que usar su ingenio para derrotarlo. En otra ocasión, las dos viajaron al reino de los recuerdos para recuperar los recuerdos de la bruja de las plantas. Cuando Luz narró sobre la ocasión en que las dos se metieron a una librería maldita donde un conejo intentó encerrarlas en un libro por toda la eternidad, los niños quisieron hacer lo mismo. Eso originó que la biblioteca organizara una pijamada donde Luz narraba historias sobre los diferentes personajes de sus cuentos.

Era la emoción que plagaba la voz de Luz cuando narraba sus historias lo que atraía tanto a los niños. La manera en que las contaba casi parecía como si estuviera recordando algo que ella había vivido hace mucho. Los padres de los niños se daban cuenta de esto, pero simplemente se lo atribuyeron al hecho de que era una mujer con una imaginación increíblemente enorme y muy en contacto con su niña interior.

Un día, después de que Luz terminó de narrar la manera en que las brujitas derrotaron a la bruja búho y a su gato en un juego de cartas, un hombre de traje elegante se le acercó. Le dijo que venía en representación de una famosa editorial. Le comentó como su esposo le había comentado sobre la “agradable mujer” que leía cuentos y la enorme imaginación que esta poseía. Él venía con una propuesta. Que Luz escribiera sus cuentos e historias y las publicara en libros para niños. Le dijo que sería increíblemente famosa y rica, que no tendría que trabajar un día más en su vida. Que podría viajar por el país y conocer otras personas y otros lugares. Luz simplemente sonrió y le dijo que probablemente nadie querría leer lo que una rara mujer quisiera contar. El hombre se encogió de hombros y le dijo que era su decisión y le entregó su tarjeta de presentación.

Luz sabía que sus historias probablemente serían un éxito total. Sin embargo, eran algo que ella sabía que únicamente un niño pequeño podría comprender. Eran algo demasiado personal como para permitir que todo el mundo se enterara de ello. Además, entre escribir los libros, los viajes de promoción y todas las convenciones a las que asistiría, no tendría tiempo para esperar a que el portal apareciese. Era tiempo que no se podía permitir perder. Continuaba esperando por él en el claro enfrente de su casa en el bosque. Una hora en la mañana y una hora en las noches. Nunca aparecía, por supuesto, pero Luz seguía con la esperanza de que pronto lo iba a hacer. Sabía que reconstruir por completo el portal era una tarea increíblemente difícil, pues la última vez que alguien lo intentó, terminó con las Islas casi destruidas. Amity y Eda estaban haciendo lo imposible para restaurarlo, de eso estaba segura. Esperar un poco era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Habían pasado treinta años desde la última vez que Luz vio a Amity.

_Su cabello se blanqueó  
Pero ningún barco a su amor le devolvía  
Y en el pueblo le decían_   
_Le decían la loca del muelle de San Blas_

Luz y su familia esperaban en los bosques enfrente de su casa.

Después de mudarse a la cabaña reconstruida en los bosques, a Luz la asaltaba la soledad y la nostalgia. Sin embargo, al menos tenía a su madre para hacerle compañía en los días donde era más difícil mantener esos pensamientos a raya. Cuando Camila murió, Luz pensó que vivir sola en los bosques la harían sentir aún más sola. Tenía su trabajo en la biblioteca y los clubes de lectura nocturnos que se reunían todos los meses para escuchar los cuentos de Luz, pero la mayoría de las noches ella estaba completamente sola.

Hasta que encontró a Eda, Lilith, Owlbert y Hooty.

Una tranquila tarde de domingo, Luz caminaba de regreso a su casa cuando por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una pequeña mancha café. Al mirarla bien, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un pequeño búho que tenía el ala herida. Al verla el pequeño búho se acercó a ella y Luz lo levantó y lo llevó a su casa para curarle. Después de unos días de reposo, la pequeña ave se fue y Luz pensó que ese sería el fin de todo. Sin embargo, regresó unas horas después con otros tres búhos. Al final, Luz terminó por cuidar de ellos. Aunque no hicieran muchos desastres en su casa y solo la visitaran cuando necesitaban comida, siempre regresaban a ella, como si supieran lo sola que se sentía.

Eda, el búho a la que había curado, era la más afectiva con Luz. Todos los días, antes de que tuviera que ir a trabajar, estaba esperando por ella en el porche de la casa, como si quisiese despedirse de su amiga. Luz siempre tenía una pequeña barra de granola lista para recompensarla por su apoyo. Cuando regresaba de la biblioteca, siempre podía contar con ver a Eda esperando a su humana en la puerta de la casa.

Lilith era el búho más cercano a Eda, pues cada vez que la última no estaba acurrucada con Luz, se le podía encontrar peleando juguetonamente con Lilith. Aunque probablemente no fuese el caso, a Luz le gustaba pensar que las dos búhos eran hermanas y que a Eda le encantaba molestarla.

Owlbert era un caso especial. Siempre andaba revoloteando de un lado a otro, demasiado ansioso para quedarse en un solo lugar. Y siempre quería jugar con Luz. A veces Luz estaba demasiada cansada para poder prestarle atención. Sin embargo, siempre le traía lo que él consideraba como “tesoros”, aunque en realidad se tratase de basura humana y pequeñas cosas brillantes.

Y Hooty era, bueno, Hooty. Un búho un poco más grande que el resto y, además, era el encargado de despertar a Luz con su molesto ulular. Siempre ululaba fuertemente todas las noches, como si ese fuera su extraña manera de decir “buenas noches”.

Claro que Luz tampoco podía olvidarse de King, Willow, Gus, Ed y Em. Una pequeña familia de zorros que también se habían hecho sus amigos después de que entraron a su casa a buscar algo que comer.

Al contrario que había ocurrido con los búhos, donde su relación había empezado de manera más lenta y fue construida un pequeño paso a la vez, los zorros llegaron a ella por voluntad propia, pues probablemente habían olido la comida que Luz solía cocinar y dejar en la ventana para que se enfriara. Conforme pasó el tiempo, los zorros decidieron quedarse lo más cerca a su casa como les era posible, tanto así que Luz decidió comprar unas pequeñas camas para mascotas donde ellos podían descansar.

King era el más pequeño del grupo y siempre demandaba atención por parte de la humana, Luz estaba más que encantada de sujetarlo tiernamente en sus brazos y apapacharlo hasta que el pequeño se quedaba dormido. Claro que esto molestaba a Gus, pues él quería la misma atención que su hermano recibía, lo que provocaba disputas entre ellos. Cuando los dos estaban a punto de pelear, Willow siempre se encargaba de separarlos y cada que eso ocurría, Luz se aseguraba de recompensarla con algunas galletas de avena. Siempre que algo dentro de su casa se perdía o cambiaba de lugar, sabía que Ed y Em eran los responsables de ello. Claro que lo único que los dos necesitaban para devolverle lo perdido eran unas cuantas galletas y unos cuantos arrumacos de su parte.

No era una vida perfecta, prueba de ello eran todas las personas que la llamaban “La loca dama búho de los bosques” de manera despectiva. Luz se carcajeó cuando escuchó el tonto sobrenombre con que sus vecinos la habían apodado y pensaba en lo mucho que le hacía justicia, por lo que la siguiente vez que fue a la biblioteca a trabajar, llego vestida con un vestido rojo y adornos temáticos de búhos y zorros. Los niños amaron la manera en que se vestía, lo que sirvió para enfatizar su apodo de “dama búho.” Los padres se enternecieron con todos los esfuerzos que la mujer hacía para mantener entretenidos a sus hijos.

Habían pasado cincuenta años desde la última vez que Luz vio a Amity.

_Y una tarde de Abril  
La intentaron trasladar al manicomio  
Nadie la pudo arrancar  
Y del mar nunca jamás la separaron._

Luz esperaba en los bosques enfrente de su casa.

Ella había tenido que renunciar a su trabajo en la biblioteca. Sus viejos huesos no eran tan resistentes como antes y dolían cada que se levantaba en las mañanas para ir a trabajar. Un día, el dueño de la biblioteca se acercó a ella y le dijo que ya no debía de trabajar ahí, pues en su condición, ella podría sufrir un accidente y, a su edad, eso podría resultar increíblemente peligroso. Luz, por más terca que quisiera aparentar, sabía que el hombre tenía razón, después de todo, lo que menos quería era estar indispuesta cuando el portal apareciese.

Luz renunció la semana después de su charla con el dueño. En su último día, ella trajo unos regalos para los niños que escuchaban sus cuentos. Eran pequeños libros hechos a mano de todas las historias que había relatado a lo largo de los años. Sobre las tres amigas que terminaron en un mundo extraño habitado por ranas, sapos y el malvado rey que buscaba la caja de música que las niñas tenían para conquistar el mundo. Sobre la vieja bruja y su gato demonio que habían vivido mil aventuras para recuperar la corona del último. Pero más que nada, en los libros estaban las aventuras de las brujitas que se enamoraron y vivieron felices por siempre, practicando su magia y visitando a sus amigos para tener miles y miles de aventuras. Contaba de como la brujita gruñona conoció a la rara y estrafalaria humana y como, a pesar de sus diferencias, lograron encontrar el amor en la otra. La portada mostraba un dibujo de la brujita peliverde y la humana bailando encima de un gólem hecho de masa púrpura.

Los niños amaron su regalo, y Luz rechazó cualquier tipo de pago que sus padres quisieran ofrecerle, pues ella decía que, ahora que no iba a estar en la biblioteca, lo único que buscaba era que nadie olvidara sus historias. La biblioteca guardó algunas copias que Luz había escrito especialmente para ello, todas contenían diferentes historias y tenían portadas distintas.

Y, con un corazón lleno de tristeza, Luz dejó el lugar que tanto confort le había dado a través de los años. Extrañaba de sobremanera trabajar ahí. Ir a la biblioteca era el segundo momento más feliz de su día. El ver las caritas felices y ansiosas de todos los niños que iban únicamente para escuchar sus historias y cuentos siempre hacía sentir mejor a la anciana mujer. Y, cuando ya no quedaban más niños a quienes leer cuentos, Luz disfrutaba ordenando los cientos de libros que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. A veces ella se detenía para releer por milésima vez los libros de la Buena Bruja Azura. Los conocía tan bien que podía relatar los siete tomos de memoria, pero el leerlos siempre le traía una sensación de paz y nostalgia.

El momento más feliz de su vida, sin embargo, era esperar a que el portal apareciese enfrente de su casa. Cada día se levantaba, emocionada por volver a ver a sus viejos amigos y relatarles todas las cosas que había hecho en su vida. Sabía que Gus estaría emocionado por todos los avances tecnológicos que la humanidad había logrado y que Willow estaría más que encantada con el pequeño jardín que Luz tenía en su patio trasero. Eda se reiría del sobrenombre de Luz, y las dos podrían decir que eran la dama búho. Y Amity estaría encantada de volver a ver a su amada después de tantos años.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que simplemente debía de seguir esperando, que después de tantos años solo era cuestión de tiempo para que arreglaran el portal y que Amity volviera a aparecer, con lágrimas en los ojos y disculpándose sin fin por haberla hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Otra parte de ella le decía que lo más probable era que se habían olvidado de ella, que simplemente había desperdiciado toda su vida esperando por alguien que nunca volvería y que ya la había olvidado. Muchos años atrás, esa voz la llenaba de dudas y de temor. Ahora, en el ocaso de su vida, Luz había aprendido a ignorarla. Era demasiado vieja y obstinada para preocuparse por esas pequeñeces. Después de todo, pensaba la anciana, tuve una buena vida.

Habían pasado sesenta años desde la última vez que Luz vio a Amity.

_Sola, sola en el olvido_

Luz cerró sus ojos una cálida noche de verano. Se sentía cansada, demasiado cansada.

_Sola, sola con su espíritu_

Luz vio a su madre. No recostada y enferma sobre una estéril cama de hospital, sino alegre y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Vio el alegre brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cada que la escuchaba hablar de sus libros favoritos y todas las cosas que planeaba hacer en el futuro. Escuchó la risa estruendosa que tenía cada que escuchaba sobre las aventuras que su hija había vivido en las Islas Hirvientes.

_Sola, sola con el sol y el mar_

Luz vio a todos los amiguitos peludos que había hecho a través de los años. La felicidad que sintió cuando, un día después del trabajo, entró a su casa y vio a todos los búhos y zorros esperándola, ansiosos de volverla a ver y de pasar el tiempo con ella. La deprimente tristeza que la abrumó cuando los búhos dejaron de despertarla todas las mañanas y los zorros dejaron de asaltar su alacena buscando comida. Pero, como todas las otras perdidas que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida, lo superó.

_Sola, oh sola_

Luz rememoró sobre las historias que solía contarles a los niños de la biblioteca. Sus regordetas caritas y la manera en que sus risas le alegraban el día. Las carcajadas que los padres soltaban al escuchar sus cuentos le hacían sentir bienvenida. Sabía que con el pasar de los años, ellos se olvidarían de ella y simplemente la recordarían como la extraña anciana que hacía voces graciosas cuando contaba alguna historia fantástica.

_Se quedó, se quedó sola, sola_

Luz recordó su tiempo en las Islas Hirvientes. Lo mucho que había encajado en ese extraño mundo lleno de magia, brujas y demonios. No sabía lo mucho que extrañaba las raras cosas que ocurrían ahí, como la lluvia hirviente que podía ocasionarle quemaduras graves, la asquerosa, pero extrañamente deliciosa comida que las brujas preparaban, las aventuras y desventuras que vivió y a todas las maravillosas personas que conoció. Los gemelos Blight, los chicos de la pista de Detención, el director Bump y la familia que había dejado atrás.

_Se quedó, se quedó con el sol y con el mar_

Luz pensó en Willow y Gus. Siempre tendrían un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Habían sido sus primeros amigos de verdad y el simple hecho de pensar en ellos hacía que las lágrimas brotaran de sus cansados ojos. Recordaba la manera en que las plantas florecían cada que Willow se acercaba a ellas. La manera tan alegre y optimista de ver el mundo que Gus mostraba y que le recordaba a ella misma. Como Willow siempre estaba para ayudarla en lo que necesitara y podía contar con ella para cualquier cosa. La voz emocionada de Gus cada que ella compartía algo sobre el mundo humano o le mostraba como usar el celular. Era casi como si pudiera verlos enfrente de ella, más viejos, con algunas canas, pero con la misma aura de alegría que Luz tanto había extrañado.

_Se quedó ahí, se quedó hasta el fin_

Luz vio a Eda. Igual de mágica, astuta e inteligente como la primera vez que la conoció. Parecía que el único cambio que había sufrido después de tantos años era el cabello blanco como la nieve que ahora tenía, además de las arrugas que ahora poblaban su rostro. Sobre su hombro estaba King, igual de pequeño y tierno, con la pequeña corona de plástico que ella le había regalado hace tantos años atrás. Memorias de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos inundaron sus recuerdos. El día en que conoció a ambos. Todos los desayunos que tuvieron juntos. Las noches que pasaban despiertos observando las estrellas. Los momentos en que simplemente estaban los tres sentados en el sofá de la Casa Búho, en un cómodo y tranquilo silencio. Luz casi los podía sentir junto a ella.

_Se quedó ahí, se quedó_

Luz estaba enfrente de una Amity más vieja. Con un cabello largo y castaño, y con unas cuantas arrugas que empezaban a formarse en su rostro. Una sonrisa triste adornaba su cara y podía ver ríos de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Luz recordó el tiempo que pasaron juntas, las cosas que hicieron juntas. La manera en que su amistad fue evolucionando hasta convertirse en un amor de lo más puro. La manera en que Amity enrojecía cada que Luz se acercaba a ella o como las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta cada que trataba de hablar con la humana. Luz pensó en todos los planes que había hecho para las dos y, por última vez, se arrepintió de nunca haberle dicho lo mucho que la amaba.

_En el muelle de San Blas_

Luz Noceda murió setenta años después de ver a Amity Blight por última vez. Juró que esperaría por ella y cumplió su promesa hasta el final.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Al principio creí en traducir el fic que antes había hecho pero mientras lo hacía me di cuenta que había muchas cosas que podía cambiar y añadir. Así que consideren esto como una mejora en el anterior xD  
> Pues como dije en las notas del principio, no hay muchos fics en español, aunque cada vez hay más y eso es algo que me alegra muchísimo uwu, así que decidí traducir el mismo fic que había hecho antes. Digo, la inspiración es una canción en español y se me hizo injusto el solo hacer un fic en inglés y no en español xD  
> Espero que les haya gustado y, bueno, estoy planeando en hacer una segunda parte en base a lo que vivía Amity durante esos 70 años en que no vió a Luz, así que si quieren una segunda parte recomienden canciones para inspirarme xD  
> Espero que se encuentren bien y espero que tengan una bonita semana uwu


End file.
